Circle You Circle You
by xXxSoulShadowxXx
Summary: A littl girl around the age of 8 gets sepparated from her parents from a massive earthquake and decides to go find help in the forest behind her. After hours searching she grows tired and decides to search for a resting point and stumbles on an old building.Suddenly she hears a faint giggle coming from the upstairs hallway and bravely deceides to check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Circle You. Circle You.

_A long time ago,_

_An old building out of the sun's reach,_

_In hallway with decay starting to leach,_

_Behind the door behind dark back room,_

_Were children remembered by what, by whom?_

_They've been waiting for you to visit them for a long time,_

_"We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time!_

_Circle you, circle you,_

_"Please don't try to run from us,"_

_"Circle you, circle you,"_

_What games will we play, can I guess?"_

_Before the moon sets again,_

_You can play with us until then!_

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

_Orpahnage deep in the forest greens,_

_So no one would find the dark machines,_

_Made from a little child's brain,_

_Immortality built of chilren's pain,_

_The children in the orpah place,_

_Circled the teacher with a smiling face,_

_Singing a child's play song,"Circle you! Circle you!" _

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Children,"You just lost the game,"_

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Don't run away, you're the same,_

_Before the moon sets aside,_

_Cut the neck off, as they cried,_

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

_Even if your is crushed in,_

_Even if your arm is taken,_

_The children who can never die,_

_They laugh at you sweetly,_

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Don't run away, you'll be missed,_

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Please drink with us, we insist,_

_You should come and play with us,_

_Play forever with us,_

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

I don't own this chapter at all I just got it from a Vocaloid song called "Circle You" here is the link:

(I messed up on the last link so here is the actual one) watch?v=i2RFcrreoE8

just copy and paste it and thats the video!


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest

Chapter Two: The Forest

"Serah don't go in there! Serah?"

The parents called their beloved 8 year-old daughter,Serah.

"Don't worry!I'll go see if I can find help!"Serah yelled to her parents from the opposite side of the wide crack separating them.

"Honey no! Please don't go in there! People have gone missing in those woods!"The mother cried out to her daughter but it was to late their precious daughter was skipping with her blond pig tails flying along with her pink dress into the mysterious forest unaware what awaits her in the forest.

30 minutes past since separation of parents and their child.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO! ANYBODY THERE?"Serah screamed out loud.

Only a few crows flew away.

"Ooh! It's getting dark I should get back...but -"Serah started twirling herself around,"which way is home?"

"I guess I should look around for somewhere to sleep."

She looked around and saw a rotting roof top.

"Huh? What's this?"The 8 year old girl said pulling the leaves and thorns out of her path.

"Where have I seen this house before?"Serah said looking up at the building that had all sorts of plants growing on the building.

"Hmm this is the worst house I have ever seen!"Serah said trying to open the worn down door.

She didn't notice the sign that said "DO NOT ENTER!" by the door because the plants were growing all over it.

"COME ON OPEN YOU BIG FAT DOOR!"the door would not budge.

"You won't open huh? Well then..hah! I know I'll break that window!"Serah said pick up a stick.

The stick hit the window causing glass to shatter.

"Ouch!"Serah said as the glass shattered.

"O...ok now to get inside!"

The 8 year-old crawled through the window.

"Hmph! That's better!"Serah said stood up putting her hands on her hips.

Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"Serah fell down on her butt.

"Hello!"

"YOU SCARED ME Y-"Serah turned her head around to find a cute boy around the age 9 standing in behind her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Len. Who are you and what brings you here?"Len asked offering his hand to pull up Serah.


End file.
